


Good Moose

by UnknownGamerNerd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sam is a Saint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownGamerNerd/pseuds/UnknownGamerNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Reader make a deal. Loser has to be the others slave for a day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Moose

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on my Quotev first.

 "HA!  I WON! ", I exclaimed to Sam.  We but that Dean couldn't pick up a high class and gorgeous girl.  I bet that he could and Dam bet he couldn't.  The loser had to be the other's slave for a day. Sam groaned at my wonderful victory.  I giggled and sipped my whiskey. I stood up, slapping money to cover my bill. I grabbed my leather jacket and motioned for Sam to follow me. We had to walk back to the motel because Dean took the car. "So as my owner what will you make me do? " he questioned. "I dunno. Probably make me food. Give me massages. Stuff like that. " I thought out loud. I shivered because it was FREEZING! Sam chuckled and put his arm around me.  I snuggled up against him.  I like moments like this with him.  Hunting made it seem like we could have no happiness. But we could, moments like this proved my point. Sam and I have been together for 2 years now. It's been amazing, every day is like magic. Weird, twisted, demented magic (if you catch my drift). We got to the hotel soon. Sam pulled out the key card and opened the door. I sighed and pulled off my jacket. Sam kissed my cheek signaling he was going to bed.  I went to the bathroom and changed into one of Sam's old plaid shirts. I curled into bed with him and whispered "Tomorrow will be hell for you. " He chuckled and kissed my head.   
~the next morning~  
I groggily woke up with Sam's head in the crook of my neck. I turned around and looked at his sleeping form. He opened his eyes and smiled at me. I kissed his nose and he scrunched it up. I giggled and stood up.  I stretched up and moaned. "So since I practically own you today, I want you to make breakfast." I demanded. Sam laughed shaking his head and getting up also. I sat on the couch and turned on the TV. I watched the news and laughed at the ridiculous headlines. 'Woman calls 911 after McDonald's runs out of McNuggets' WHAT IS THIS WORLD COMING TO!? "Here you go baby", Sam says giving me my meal. It was chocolate pancakes, apple juice, and apple slices. "I should make you cook for me more often. " I said, digging in. He chuckled and sat next to me.  "is it good? " he asked. "Mmmmhhhhmmmm" I nodded. He chuckled and reached for an apple slice. I smacked his hand away,"No mine." He shook his head and then  his phone rang. He jumped up and checked the caller ID," It's Dean." Sam answered with one word so I wasn't able to Sherlock the conversation. "Dean's staying at the girl's house all day." Sam said after 2 minutes of the sibling's talk. I nodded, my face was full of food so I could not reply. I swallowed and replied," Do we have a case?". "No. Today's one of the rare days where we can be lazy.", Sam said taking a seat next to me. I smiled and then rested my head on his shoulder. Sam took the remote and changed the channel to (your favorite show). I squealed in delight. Sam chuckled at my reaction. "Sam can you get me my apple juice?", I asked too lazy to get it myself. "Why don't you get it?" He replied. "Cuz you're my servant and it's so far away." I said doing the thing Bertrum does (www.youtube.com/watch?v=PWzC5uKu...). He groaned,"Fine ya big baby". He handed me my apple juice and I smirked. I have to up my game in making him do things I don't want to. I grabbed it and drank a little. I sat up and straddled him," Sammy since you're my slave will you please do my laundry?", I pleaded. "(Y/N)" He said dragging out the last syllable of my name. I gave him my best puppy dog eyes ever and pouted my bottom lip,"Please?". "UGH! Fine.", He said. I giggled and got up off of his lap. He walked over to my bag filled to the brim with blood stained clothes. He put a hand on his forehead and sighed,"I'll be done in like 3 hours.". I laughed and smiled. H glared at me and got to work.   
*3 HOURS LATER*  
"Finally done!" Sam exclaimed. "Thanks Sammy." I pecked his lips lightly. He kissed me back with more passion. We were both sitting on the couch at the moment. I put my hands on his neck. He pulled me onto his lap so I was straddling him. "Maybe you'll get a reward." I said in between hot kisses. "And why is that?" He said trailing kisses down my neck. I kissed his lips once more and whispered in his ear,"Because you've been a good moose." 


End file.
